


Skittish

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [56]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Robbie Rotten, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Rob and Sport are trans guys. Both of them have been wanting to ask the other out, but feel that it's important that the other knows they're also trans





	Skittish

Robbie stared at himself in the mirror, trying to do his eye makeup with a shaking hand. Sportacus was coming by soon, at Robbie’s invitation. Lately the two of them had been getting along very well. Recently, as in “staying up ‘till 3am that morning staring at the ceiling” recently, Robbie had realized his feeling for Sportacus had slowly crossed over into more romantic waters. He wanted to confess, but one thing was stopping him.

A blot of purple eye shadow appeared to the right of Robbie’s nose. His nose twitched in agitation and he sighed, leaning his head against the mirror. He would need to tell Sportacus he was trans before attempting to initiate a relationship. Otherwise Robbie would never be fully relaxed around him. “You can do this, Rotten,” he told his reflection firmly. He stepped back and cleared his throat, “Sportacus, I’m t... 

“Sportacus I wanted to tell you for a while now because I think I can trust you and I’m falling for you so— No, that’s too much. 

“Sportacus! Since we’re friends I wanted to tell you I’m— Why is this so hard?!”

Grumbling, Robbie finished applying his makeup and sat in his chair, staring at the pipe to his lair, waiting for that cute blue elf to fall through it. 

Was he actually afraid of what Sportacus was going to say? Sportacus was a hero; it was probably in the job description to be a pure-hearted paragon. And even if he  _wasn’t_  a hero, Sportacus was never mean to anyone. There was no way he would shun Robbie just for being trans. At least, Robbie hoped so.

And then there was the small matter of Robbie wanting very much to kiss him. Maybe this was too much for one day. Too many secrets at once.

Robbie was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the hatch open or the corresponding thumps of someone coming down the pipe. It wasn’t until Sportacus rolled to a stop in front of him that Robbie realized he had run out of time. Tense and skittish, he jumped to his feet and ran behind his chair.

“Robbie!” Sportacus said happily, “What did you want to— why are you hiding?”

“I’M NOT.” Robbie was fully aware that he was shouting but his mind was whirling too much to care.

“You are, a little,” Sportacus pointing out, coming around to stand over Robbie, who had slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands, “You said you wanted to tell me something. I want to tell you something too but you invited me here so I’ll let you go first.”

“SPORTACUSI’M _TRANS_ ANDIREALLY _REALLY_ LIKEYOUIDON’TWANTTOKEEP _SECRETS_ ANYMOREBUT--”

Sportacus reached down and pulled Robbie’s hands from his face, “Stop,  _stop._ Robbie, are you okay? I can’t understand what you’re saying at all.”

Robbie forced himself to speak slower but for some reason couldn’t lower his voice, “SPORTACUS. I’M. TRANS.”

Still holding Robbie’s hands, Sportacus stared down at him. In that moment, Robbie was sure Sportacus was about to leave and never speak to Robbie again.

Instead, the elf began laughing.

Robbie stood up, his fear replaced with anger, “What are you doing.”

But Sportacus just continued laughing, holding his gut, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. Robbie threw up his hands, “Okay, let’s pile on the humiliation. I wanted you to know because I like you and if we’re going to have any shot at all-”

He stopped when he saw Sportacus, still laughing, start wrestling with his own vest. Robbie watched as Sportacus pulled it off and started taking off his shirt. Finally he stood half naked before Robbie, hat having been knocked off as he stripped, chest bare but for—

A binder.

Sportacus’ laughter had subsided, though he still wore a blinding smile.

“Oh.” Was all Robbie could think to say.

It was apparently enough for Sportacus. He tackled Robbie in a hug that sent both of them to the floor.

It wasn’t any of the outcomes Robbie had predicted but as Sportacus kissed him, Robbie decided he would take it anyway.


End file.
